<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Murderers' vacation by Feverwhereyourunto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919005">Murderers' vacation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwhereyourunto/pseuds/Feverwhereyourunto'>Feverwhereyourunto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bangtan Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwhereyourunto/pseuds/Feverwhereyourunto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Hoseok/Min Yoongi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Murderers' vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>沉闷生活需要假期。闵玧其想。这种空闲有点像个玻璃瓶，看上去和外界没差别，不过里头盛满了酒。瓶里与瓶外有层厚的透明隔阂，是啤酒瓶底的厚度。它让人打开瓶盖，穿过瓶身，降落到瓶底，酒跟着气泡灌满了身体。在瓶子里，人在自我麻痹，认为尚有暂时逃离的一线希望。<br/>闵玧其也想逃，他也确实这么做了。<br/>那时候他算是正在经历一段短暂却难熬的低潮：与前男友分手是一切的导火线，他们差不多把家里能砸的全砸了，包括他喜欢的一幅叫不出名字的现代画。整个过程没有一点成年人的体面，他们在喊叫里分道扬镳。之后肾上腺素极速下降，闵玧其在只剩他一个人的废墟里变成灰色，灰色中还有他因为气急败坏而不断扩大的喘息，这让他仿佛处于哪个空旷的平原，而平原上恰巧有缺胳膊少腿的家具。闵玧其弯腰在角落找到那幅画，捡了起来，像捡起一个破碎的酒瓶。他重新开始酗酒。<br/>这是一连串的灾难。酗酒让他无法集中精力，给学生上课时，闵玧其只能看到一群人头，还都飘在半空，他有点晃。在摇晃中，他被暂时停职，校方专门发了十几封警告信，声称闵玧其戒酒后才可能有机会恢复职位。秉持人道主义，校方在邮件中劝说闵玧其可以试试参加戒酒互助会，那会对他的复职提供一定帮助，并在最后附上地址和联系方式。<br/>闵玧其从来不参加任何教职工的聚会或活动，更不要提什么狗屁互助会，可他还得维持生计。虽说没了男友和工作让他再次拥抱自由人这个身份，可这归根结底是被迫得到的称号，毕竟有经济来源的自由才算自由，而闵玧其的财源显然因为这场因男人和酒引起的闹剧戛然而止。他能为这一切买单的唯一办法就是妥协。<br/>于是，他盯着家里的狼藉，决定去戒酒互助会。<br/>每周五傍晚六点半左右，闵玧其都会出现在x街x路xx号，拐个弯走进一栋楼，上几层楼梯，打开没锁上的门。里头围坐在一起聊天的人听到动静会回头看他一眼，声音停一会，又在闵玧其敬而远之的沉默里齐齐扭头，嘈杂接着恢复原状。闵玧其默默走过去，手插着口袋，在角落站定，拉出一把椅子再摊上去，无所事事。<br/>所谓互助会，不过是几个同样失魂落魄的酒鬼聚在一起，轮流讲述他们的经历，不论是以前发生过的，还是正在发生的，什么都能讲，好像这些话从嘴里出来之后就能使他们对未来的态度有所改观，酒精似乎能从话语里被吐露，然后发酵，消失无踪。<br/>闵玧其低着头，他懒得说，也不想听。他躲在角落，每次轮到他发言时，他会用一句“我上周说过了”打发掉，毕竟他觉得这种唯心的互助会对戒酒不能产生一点屁用，可是他就是不得不来。好在在场的人并不会在意一个无足轻重的人发没发言，便轻而易举放过了他。他把手垂在膝盖上想，他确实在妥协，只是做得没那么彻底。<br/>大多时候闵玧其都在发呆，后脑勺架在椅子的靠背上盯着天花板，在耳边的声音逐渐模糊飘远时，他才勉强清醒过来，晃晃脑袋，集中视线向前看。落在他视线尽头的通常不是站起身讲述自我经历的随便哪个谁，而是个年轻男人。和闵玧其截然相反的是，每一次自己看到他，他都一副认真的样子，抬头盯着讲话的人，眼睛都不转一下。<br/>并非他这幅样子让闵玧其注意到他（这幅蠢样也确实让他觉得好笑），而是他长得好看。因为好看，闵玧其多看了两眼，谁也不能要求一个经历着悲伤空窗期的男人不心猿意马，况且这完全是无伤大雅之举，他盯着那个男人的目不转睛和时不时的点头，以及在每一场发言结束之后十分配合的鼓掌。<br/>出于好奇，闵玧其在再一次参加互助会时也试着和这人一样认真倾听一次，而事实证明这群酒鬼说出来的话都是狗屁不通，男人的掌声根本在小题大做。<br/>但这并又有影响到闵玧其继续观察他。<br/>他发现这个人同样从不缺席，还来得比自己更早，以至于他打开房间的门，能顺利在回头望着自己的那群人里不偏不倚地挑到他，眼神接触时，闵玧其能看到他笑了一下。闵玧其觉得他不像个酒鬼，即便他找不到证据，这像是种直觉。他只能说这人眼神不涣散，尽管来这的大多数人在这近一个小时的虚度光阴里都能保持短暂清醒。<br/>闵玧其接着又发现，这个人和自己的另一个共同点是他不说话，不发言，不讲述自己需要被谴责的酗酒经历，反倒只会呆坐在原地听别人倾诉。只不过他听完会鼓鼓掌，嘴边上挂着笑。但笑容在几秒后迅速消失，让他缩在一旁的身影变得冷清，是窗外枯掉的叶子落到地上的冷清。这让他想到这人扭过头来的笑，它们在本质上没有任何区别，快而短促地构成礼貌的粉饰。<br/>闵玧其没意识到他就这么盯着这个男人，整整一个晚上，他都在看那个人的手在膝盖上扭成诡异的姿态，骨节交缠，变成了流体，看得他不由自主伸出手，咬上自己大拇指的指甲盖。<br/>闵玧其不是个善于在人群里找话题的人，或者说他的寡言造就了他当下的局面。他就这么看着，一连好多次互助会皆是如此，以至于他走回家的第一件事就是撬开瓶盖，把伏特加灌进喉咙。酒精灼烧之后，他知道他不仅逃不开酗酒，也逃不开最终一定以失败而告终的爱情，即便这场爱情到目前为止尚且没有任何眉目。他抬头又喝了一口，再次在天花板上明显的裂缝中看到那个互助会上拍手的漂亮男人。</p><p>下一个周五，闵玧其盯着日历和快到六点的钟，握在手里的笔愣是没往日历上画个圈。<br/>他一直保持着这个习惯，在每次前往互助会前都会在日历上的这一天画圈，表示这个任务即将被他完成。可他今天不想画，因为他不想去了。<br/>戒酒互助会对他来说不仅没用，甚至火上浇油。如果他不去，最后迫于银行卡里身无分文，他也会硬着头皮把酒戒了，然后骂骂咧咧地返回学校上课。结果现实与幻想截然相反，他不仅去了，还因为遇到的一个男人，让房间角落的酒瓶子与日俱增。<br/>其实这不怪那个男的，闵玧其想，这只能怪他自己甘心沉溺在酒精里。当他找不到解决办法，又觉得生活还没有操蛋到逼他去死的份上，他只能借助酒后的恍惚，从人间跑掉那么一小会。<br/>不过，闵玧其盯着日历上漆黑的数字，侥幸爬到了他手上，还是让他在日历上留下了印子，穿上鞋子出了门。<br/>在日历前的耽搁让闵玧其迟了个到。他打开门时，已经有人站着讲话了，听众都挺专注，没人注意到闵玧其。他小心把门带上，向人群挪动，他瞄了眼差不多已经坐满了的位置，只能随便抓个空位顺势坐下去，连带着装腔作势的轻声咳嗽，试图掩饰无人在意的尴尬。<br/>等他抬起头，他看见旁边就坐着那个男人。<br/>这大概算是弄拙成巧，也是闵玧其低潮生活里的第一次波澜，带着白色的浪，缓缓冲向他脚边。他从来没有离这个人这么近过，以往的互助会里，他只能遥遥相望，还是单方面的。这次，他看着男人盯着讲述人，而他盯着男人，左思右想，又轻咳了声。<br/>这是闵玧其主动打招呼的方式。他本来就不是热情的人，更别提主动，以至于他的咳嗽都显得陈词滥调到引人发笑。他没做好准备，毕竟上一段恋情差不多把他能付出去的东西耗光了，就好比那幅砸烂了的现代画，闵玧其挺珍惜它的，还是把它扔在了楼下的垃圾桶，第二天听着垃圾车引擎发动的声音，他觉得他参加了一场葬礼，而死者是他杀的——闵玧其率先砸了那幅画。<br/>但现在这波浪潮就这么过来了，闵玧其不想拒绝，他还是开了口，轻声说了句：“你好。”<br/>男人的目光从演讲者的身上扯下来了些，但他没说话，只看着闵玧其轻轻笑了一秒，伸手在嘴前摆了个噤声的手势后再也没搭理过他。<br/>闵玧其自觉在别人说话时搭讪是挺不礼貌，就算别人说的是废话。于是他收回仅存的一丁点搭讪的欲望，把身子缩回椅子，闭目养神，直到今天的演讲结束。<br/>等闵玧其再次把眼睛睁开，其他人已经站起身收拾东西准备离开。他想旁边那男人大概早就走了，于是慢悠悠站了起来，把椅子拽到一边，手揣进口袋。刘海遮住了闵玧其的眼睛，有点刺，他只能耷拉着眼皮看着下方，懒洋洋地转过身。<br/>“嘿。嘿！我叫你呢，”等到有只手拍到自己肩膀的时候，闵玧其才意识到被喊的人是自己，他扭过头，看到了刚才坐在身边的男人，“你好。”<br/>这下倒让闵玧其有些狼狈地莫名。他抬手把刘海扫向一边，抬起眼睛：“呃，我刚才和你说话是因为之前经常见到你，但从来没和你打过招呼，所以，”他顿了顿，觉得解释的差不多了，便开始打量他。闵玧其注意到男人比他还高一点，但挺瘦，裤管空洞洞的，像飘在天上，“你好。”<br/>“没事。我也是过来道个歉的，刚才打断你，不太礼貌，”他的笑一直挂在脸上，“我叫郑号锡。”<br/>“闵玧其，”闵玧其盯着他的脸。他觉得自己也该笑笑，但他表情僵硬，像块石膏，“不用，道歉实在小题大做，况且该道歉的是我。”<br/>郑号锡点点头，没再接话。<br/>到这里谈话应该结束，郑号锡也有要走的意思，闵玧其看到他又成了片沉默的枯叶，随时都要飘到别处。于是又开了口，算是再次主动接近郑号锡：“一起走吧，”他试探道，“要不要去喝一杯？”<br/>“我以为来互助会的都是为了戒酒。”郑号锡表情奇怪，他向后退了一步。<br/>“确实，”闵玧其跟上去，一同打开房间的门，朝已经暗下的街道上走，“正是有酒瘾的才会来，但来了，也没见到几个能把酒戒了的。”<br/>郑号锡哈哈大笑：“也对。既然如此，你怎么还来？”<br/>“为了工作，为了有钱呗，”闵玧其瞄了眼郑号锡，“领导发话了，不把酒戒了就得革职，做穷光蛋。”<br/>“你是个公|务|员？”<br/>“不是，我教音乐的，之前还在申请副教授，结果现在，你也看到了，”闵玧其耸肩，“遥不可期的想法了。”他本来想用梦想，但这跟梦想搭不上边，他又不是二十多岁的小鬼头。只能说这是他的活计，没了就没饭吃，仅此而已。<br/>“那你还，”郑号锡调笑，“‘喝一杯’？”<br/>闵玧其讪笑，没接话。显然这是个冠冕堂皇的借口，郑号锡不可能听不出来，但他没料到他会这么快就戳穿自己。闵玧其并不觉得窘迫，他本来就没有隐藏过他的想法，这也是他今晚还是来了这个戒酒互助会的原因。他觉得从他走进来对着郑号锡说“你好”开始，一切都很直白。<br/>“我知道你是什么意思，”郑号锡突然冷了下来，面无表情，笑声凝固成一片寂静不超过一瞬间，“那就别废话了。”<br/>很多事就这样正在顺其自然地发生着。<br/>包括闵玧其沉默地走回家，身后跟着同样无言的郑号锡。他站在一旁看闵玧其打开家门，连鞋子都没有换便被推搡着进了漆黑的屋子。闵玧其来不及开灯，也觉得没有必要，他拉下郑号锡，舌头伸进他的嘴，手从衣摆下方钻进去，果不其然摸到了他背上蛰伏在皮肤表层下曲折的骨头。<br/>闵玧其保留着残存的一丝理智把郑号锡拽进房间，而吻和交错的呼吸一刻也没停下。他从床头柜掏出和前男友没来得及用完的润|滑|剂和避|孕|套，把它们一把摔在床上，接着在持续不断的黑暗里，他和郑号锡互相撕扯对方的衣服直至赤|裸。<br/>闵玧其进去时，听到了郑号锡近乎痛苦的闷哼，他在动情的摸索里发现郑号锡会抓人，但他抓他自己的大腿外侧，而不是闵玧其的背，或其他什么地方。如此以暴制暴的做法在做|爱时一点也不浪漫，闵玧其莫名其妙，也懒得多问，首先，他的嘴暂时没空用于交谈，其次，他还没资格去问身下人有什么特殊的自残癖好，他们没到这种程度。<br/>闵玧其只能把拽着郑号锡头发的手暂时移开，下滑，握住他几乎要扯出血腥味的手，掌心短暂交叠后，郑号锡的手被拉起，最终落在了闵玧其的肩膀。<br/>闵玧其说：“要是痛就抓我的背。”</p><p>闵玧其睁开眼睛时房间只剩下他一个人。<br/>郑号锡不知道什么时候就溜走了，包括他的衣物，和任何有关他的东西，甚至是气味也没舍得留一点给闵玧其。闵玧其仰面躺在床上，感受不到背部的痛，那里应该留点干脆利落的刺痛，可是什么也没有。郑号锡最终还是让理应落在闵玧其身上的痕迹无处可寻。<br/>闵玧其叹了口气，舍不得碰床上的狼藉，因为这是昨晚真实存在过的唯一证明，如果他亲手去整理，那就相当于自动把昨天的夜晚归为一场幻想，好像他能在天花板的裂缝中看到郑号锡的脸的那种。<br/>他总觉得漏掉了一些重要的细节，像触感，也像皮肤上根根分明的汗毛。但他想不起来，他觉得漏掉的根本原因在于已经逃开的郑号锡。他甚至连个字条也没留下，匆忙地如同离开戒酒互助会的房间。<br/>他们的交集至此结束了，闵玧其想。<br/>之后，闵玧其还是得去戒酒互助会，但他再也没看到过郑号锡。他没想到这件事在对方眼里似乎不容小觑，以至于郑号锡不仅没有装作无事发生，而是大张旗鼓地跑了，仿佛在大声宣读审判结果：你没猜错，我确实在躲你。<br/>闵玧其试图和互助会负责人讨要参与人员的名单及联系方式，他成功要到了，前前后后翻来覆去地寻找后无果，上面没有郑号锡的名字，他根本就不在互助会名单上。闵玧其觉得窝火，又觉得他陷入了什么巨大的骗局，而布局者是他果然不存在任何惊喜的人生。<br/>但闵玧其也不至于消沉，他本身就没对发生在他身上的事抱有过多大希望，更别提这个只睡过一晚的男人。<br/>他突然认命了，因为酒精也救不了他在荒原中早已滋生的灰色情绪。在没有工作的假期里，他无所事事，除了周五，此外他都闭门不出，房间成了他的锁，他在里面感受新陈代谢的缓慢，他懒得吃饭，因为懒得买菜，更别提洗碗，而外卖向来难以下咽，味同嚼蜡。他同时发觉入睡变得有点困难，他躺在床上胶着，在天亮与天黑的交替之间感受不到具体的时间。这种焦虑的困顿告诉他，说不定互助会起作用了，因为他在某天突然萌生了返校上班的想法，他在想念过去的按部就班，这是一种假装稳定的生活常态，稳定之下有多少愈发壮大的汹涌，他也无法预料。<br/>不过，总的来说，这应该是个好兆头。</p><p>差不多一个月之后，闵玧其完成了戒酒互助会的打卡，日历上圈圈点点的红色是他完成任务的标志，他盯着日历，觉得心满意足，又顺路将散落在房间里的酒瓶统统收集起来扔进门口的垃圾桶，给学校回复了邮件，而校方迅速公式化地恭喜了闵玧其，并让他尽快提交体检报告以证明他确实摆脱了酒瘾。<br/>闵玧其懒洋洋地将邮件放进垃圾箱，又点开医院的网站预约了第二天的体检。<br/>又过了几天，医院打电话通知闵玧其去拿体检报告。他挂了电话后便驱车去医院，至此，他的生活再次回归，只等着他把报告的扫描件上传，发送给校方，等差不多一天的审核之后，他就会再次为副教授的职位绞尽脑汁。<br/>至少钱能多点。闵玧其踩上油门，车飙了出去。<br/>拿到体检报告时已经是傍晚，这时候的医院没什么人，本就冷清的场所在这种时候更显荒凉。闵玧其拆开体检报告，看着夕阳下的影子延长到门口，他的视线也跟着影子一起挪动，最终聚焦在正门前缓缓移动的背影上。闵玧其愣了一下，连拆报告的动作都跟着迟缓。<br/>他惊讶，因为他完全没想过，过了这么久，他还有遇到郑号锡的机会。<br/>这种场景实在是莫名其妙，在闵玧其打算做个命运的服从者，滚进早已注定好的终会迈向死亡的路时，他又一次在视线尽头看到郑号锡。可这又代表什么，闵玧其撇嘴，傻逼才会追上去拍他肩膀说你好，说什么居然又见面了，太有缘了！这种发展太童话。而闵玧其会选择更现实的一种。<br/>他当作什么都没看到，继续刚才被打断了的动作，拆开报告，边拆边往门外挪。只要他到达停车场，那么一切都彻底结束，酗酒，停职，互助会，郑号锡，都在这个节点戛然而止了。<br/>在闵玧其即将抵达重点时，那个背影扭过身。他为什么要转过来，闵玧其不得而知，这种毫无逻辑的发展很荒诞，无法预测的事都带着荒诞的鄙夷，恰好生活里的很多东西都无法预测。而当下，无法预测的正是郑号锡恰好不偏不倚地看见了闵玧其。这下，无处遁形的又一次成了他自己。<br/>“嗨。怎么，”闵玧其这次先发制人，他把重量全部放在右腿，左脚搭在后面，这让他看起来很轻松。他甩了甩手上的文件，“你也来拿体检报告吗？”<br/>郑号锡盯着那叠不厚的文件，既没有回话，也没有礼貌地报以微笑，但这种反应反而让闵玧其觉得眼前这人比第一次见到的要真实地多。他本来就是已经干涸的河，却装作生机勃勃，这种装模作样令人作呕，像撒了把土掩盖在一堆隔夜的呕吐物上，但闵玧其的鼻子并没有坏死，他什么都闻得到。<br/>闵玧其见他不答，也不恼，只是上下打量着郑号锡。他没太大变化，不过脸瘦了，颧骨向上凸起，下面拽着凹陷的皮肤。他头发也长了，下巴有点胡渣往外冒，变成青色的壳，他好像很疲惫，失眠在他脸上写下黑色的痕迹，因为黑眼圈太重了。他好像又瘦了点，闵玧其盯着他的裤管，联想着他自己也瘦了。他们都在变薄，被稀释，在他们不为人知的角落里被压垮。<br/>闵玧其稍微抬起一点目光，最后降落在郑号锡绑着绷带的手腕上。大概是视线太刺眼，郑号锡把手缩到身后，躲藏的意味可见一斑。<br/>“不是，”最后他还是开了口，“我不酗酒。我根本不会喝酒。”<br/>闵玧其的脑子里只剩下残留在袖子之外的绷带，他不知道这道白色的线会沿着郑号锡的手臂向上延长多少，但他并不想问。<br/>他只是说：“搭顺风车吗？我送你回去。”</p><p>郑号锡坐进副驾驶，关上车门，但车窗没有拉上。车发动之后，车内一片安静，只有风往里灌，吹散闵玧其和郑号锡额前的头发。余光里，闵玧其觉得郑号锡随时会被吹成碎片。<br/>闵玧其手握方向盘，目视前方：“你住哪？”<br/>“要不你随便开去哪，我们聊聊天，”郑号锡同样目视前方，“医生和我说了，我和别人多聊天没有坏处。”<br/>闵玧其没应声，默默听了他的话，往偏僻的地方拐，拐上一条笔直的高速，旁边只有稀稀拉拉的枯木，和望不到头的草地。<br/>说是要聊天，郑号锡却好像忘记开口，他们在沉默里飞驰，从黄昏跑进逐渐变蓝的夜晚。车还在开，完全没有目的地，这条高速上人不多，这让他们好像不在地球上，可能在更偏远的星球，那里气温很低，太冷了，他们能做的只有相互取暖，能靠多近就多近。<br/>“你应该知道了吧，”不知道过了多久，郑号锡才准备开始他的闲聊，“戒酒互助会。”<br/>“嗯，你没在名单上。”闵玧其大大方方承认了他找过郑号锡这件事。<br/>“对，因为我本来就不是你们的成员。其实什么乱七八糟的互助会我都会去听听，有的还挺搞笑的，因为有些人总是能让人发笑，”他终于扭过头，对闵玧其咧开他的嘴，“就像这样。”<br/>闵玧其用余光瞄了他一眼，并不想认同。<br/>“看起来不像吧？”<br/>“什么不像？”<br/>“我不像个病人，”郑号锡把头撑在车窗，即使他们在高速上，他依旧舍不得关窗户，此时风声变成凌厉的刀锋，割在郑号锡脸上，这又让闵玧其回想起他手腕上的绷带，于是他向下瞄了一眼。绷带不是幻觉，它触目惊心地绑在郑号锡手上，“虽然看起来不像，但有的时候情绪就这么来了，我没做好准备。我自己也不知道我是个能得病的人啊，谁在感冒之前觉得自己能感冒？”<br/>郑号锡对着呼呼作响的风，模糊地说，说他原来是舞台剧演员，跟着剧团到处巡演，这是没什么好提的小事，比如世界上有成千上万个剧团，每个剧团里又有数不清的舞蹈演员，但它值得提及，因为它发生在自己身上，即使与别人的经历只有小到可以忽略的差别，那也是差别。<br/>他絮絮叨叨，讲话模糊，闵玧其在努力的捕捉，听他说剧团里的人像鬼火，他们笼罩着自己，点燃了他，烧成灰烬后弃置不顾。这是种比喻，郑号锡强调，他觉得所有人都是火焰，而他自己不是，因为他有点不同，所以他就得承担这点偏差造成的引火上身。我不想出风头啊，郑号锡撇嘴，眼睛里发光，像个涉世未深的稚童，我也没出风头，但他们不这么觉得。<br/>他把他伸到窗外，就着呼啸而过的风说，说到底还是怪他自己，压力这种东西承受起来真的不是用嘴巴说说就能解决的，他早知道人多的地方事情也会多，这包括一切负面的嫉恨和仇视。人的反面欲望在不经管束时堆砌成无底洞，他在深渊里下坠的同时，源源不断的压力如同陨石般一同淹没他。<br/>“我不行，我太脆弱了，瓷罐子那样的脆，”郑号锡笑嘻嘻，“所以我病了。一时半会也好不了。”<br/>他扬了扬手里的绷带。<br/>闵玧其盯着绷带，想起曾经抓着他自己大腿的郑号锡，如果再用力一点，他能成为杀死他自己的凶手，他肯定会不遗余力地拽掉他的腿，让血和粘稠的精液在高潮来临时一起喷出来。<br/>闵玧其没有发表意见，他这时候说什么都没有用，因为他的话并不能让绷带消失，也不能让黑色的深渊合起来。如果说闵玧其的生活是灰色的，那属于郑号锡的轨迹可能要更深，即使他描述地不清不楚，闵玧其也知道。<br/>可是闵玧其救不了他，他自己都摆脱不了属于他的困境。他现在停止了酗酒，不代表以后不会，酒精麻痹人神经的时候会缩小痛苦，这是种慢性的自杀。这也是自杀，他和郑号锡逃跑的方式在最终的结果上别无二致。<br/>“对了，”郑号锡问，“你的酒戒了吗？”<br/>“暂时戒了，”闵玧其如实回答，“如果我以后觉得我时日无多了，我就继续喝。”<br/>“那看来我也得学着喝点。”郑号锡轻哼了声，笑声的末尾像冬天最后一丝冰冷的风一样窜出来。他说他自觉时日无多，因为路已经铺好，不管他去哪里，都能看到同样的情感。大部分感情是有共性的，他们平庸且恶毒，而死是终结一切的方式。<br/>闵玧其涣散地听着，突然撇见不远处有家自助加油站，又瞄了眼油表表盘，他不知道郑号锡今晚要聊天到什么时候，但他说了，他愿意倾诉是件好事，闵玧其自然愿意听，多久都行，让车一直开。可引擎驱动需要油。<br/>“我去加下油。”闵玧其说。<br/>郑号锡点头。</p><p>车停稳后，郑号锡率先打开了车门：“你在这等我。”闵玧其不明所以，看着郑号锡往不远处的自助便利店走去。郑号锡越走越远，闵玧其想起他的笑，笑容的下一秒是冰冷的嘴角。他觉得郑号锡的痛苦可能来自于他给自己构造的笑容的壁垒，而促成他如此过度自我保护的根本原因，闵玧其没有资格知道。<br/>他能做的就是看着郑号锡走远，在他还没回来的这段时间里，他开始幻想郑号锡的死。死应该也是灰色的，闵玧其想，也可能和郑号锡的无底洞一样深。那这样和闵玧其与郑号锡目前的生活有什么区别，他也不清楚，因为他不知道死有什么感觉，毕竟死者不能开口说话，这阻断了他与别人描述死亡的机会，即使每一天有成千上万的人死去，尚且活着的人也无法得知由生入死的那一秒会有怎样的波折。死亡终究是场只属于他们自己的隐秘的试炼。<br/>但不是现在。闵玧其咬牙。<br/>油枪在油箱加满后被拔了出来，此时郑号锡也原路折返，双手放在口袋，好像没买什么大件。闵玧其看着他走过来，突然回想起被他遗忘在记忆角落里的柔软细节，那是他们第一次的晚上的末尾，在半梦半醒间，闵玧其看到窗外的月亮缓缓落下，他也跟着摇摇欲坠，他四肢酸软，这种舒适的酸软和他此时的扬眉吐气会在天亮后消失地无影无踪。<br/>他平躺着，郑号锡也平躺着，他们的关系从刚才的紧密变成了现在的互不干涉。闵玧其听着郑号锡深而沉稳的呼吸，觉得这样不就够了吗，现在，这一刻，他在靠郑号锡脱离过去的低潮，他在抓这一道打过来的稍纵即逝的海浪，而现在海浪要退潮了。他应该放手。<br/>在闵玧其闭上眼睛进入梦乡的前一秒，他突然感到腰上一重，一只手臂紧紧缠绕了过来。闵玧其睁开眼睛，发现郑号锡从海浪变成了溺水的人，他攀上闵玧其的力度像在期盼最后一根能捞起他的稻草。<br/>他还没来得及恍然大悟，郑号锡已经打开了车门。不是副驾驶的车门，而是闵玧其这边的。他钻了进来，有点困难且笨拙地调低驾驶座的座椅，接着跨坐在闵玧其身上，伸手粗暴地拽开闵玧其的拉链。<br/>在闵玧其因为惊恐而呆楞的眼神里，郑号锡又从口袋中掏出避|孕|套，这就是他下车的目的吗？闵玧其来不及思考，只能看着郑号锡撕开包装纸。他看着郑号锡的动作，惊觉在他还没打开车门之前，自己就已经硬了。<br/>“别问我为什么，”郑号锡把套子狠狠摁了下去，“我想要你，而你也想，至少在现在是这样，这就是原因。”<br/>闵玧其攀上郑号锡，拉下他的身体，凑过去吻他，并把他的东西恶狠狠地塞进去。<br/>“和你做的时候，我觉得我在呼吸，”郑号锡在接吻的间隙气喘吁吁，“否则我根本没法硬起来。”<br/>闵玧其仰头看着他，他想，死，死是逃脱吗？不是，它不过是生活的另一种固化形式，是从一种深渊落入另一团灰烬的覆水难收。他们跑不掉，逃不开灰色或黑色的困境，还有零下的温度。他们只能在这个狭小的空间里用最原始的方式把热度传输给彼此。<br/>闵玧其仿佛听到郑号锡在说救救他，可事实上他现在连说话的力气都没有，除了充满快乐的闷哼和紧闭的双眼，闵玧其看不到别的东西。可他知道笑的背后是痛苦，欢愉的背后也一定是无尽的堕落。<br/>闵玧其在下一次挺入时拽住郑号锡的手，和他十指相扣，并再次将它们拉向自己的背。在此时，他再次回想起搭在自己腰上的手臂传来源源不断的热意，手臂之下连成山脉的筋脉在跳动，贴在自己背后的郑号锡的心脏也在跳动，它的撞击与此时激烈的相互索取没有任何区别。<br/>闵玧其说：“郑号锡，我说过了。如果你觉得疼，你就抓我的背。”<br/>接着他开始动。</p><p>这就像场梦，不论是这个晚上，还是之前，还是盯着郑号锡看的每一秒。在那天晚上的返程里，这场梦境逐渐在夜风中瓦解。即使闵玧其能感受到背上源源不断的刺痛，还有他们在车内停不下来的闲聊，可时间最终把一切都结束了，成了一团泡影，扔在了高速路口孤独的加油站。<br/>这之后，闵玧其成功申请到了副教授的职称，带着一批人钻研批判音乐学论文，他再也没去过戒酒互助会，因为他知道他不可能再碰到郑号锡。<br/>郑号锡从他生活中蒸发了，也许他回归了他的正轨，也许他还在经历深渊的折磨，这些东西闵玧其都无从知晓。他终究还是那句话，他试图救过，可他救不了郑号锡，因为他自己也是如此，在困顿中焦虑地前行。但他至少做到了一件事，至少他还是在郑号锡抱着他的脖子时对他说：“你抓紧我。”<br/>闵玧其没有如期收到郑号锡的任何音讯，倒是前男友偶尔发些短信骚扰。他根本看都懒得看，并非是他与前男友之间没有过爱情，否则他也不可能亲手砸了那幅画。正是如此，在画被回收的那一刻爱情已经终结了。至于现在，他觉得他可能在爱郑号锡。<br/>闵玧其用了“可能”，因为他并不确定自己是否具备爱郑号锡的资格。他们的亲密接触只有两次，即便每一次都是一拍即合，不论是生理还是超越肉体的愉悦，如此浅尝辄止的试探里他们能获得同等的快乐，短暂地冲淡了手腕的绷带和酒精的麻痹。但这毫无意义可言，因为一切都太快了，快到如同流星划过浓稠夜空，转眼没了踪迹。更何况，闵玧其最终也没有勇气伸出援手。<br/>他盯着画满圆圈的日历，红色的笔记让他想起背上的疤痕，他在镜子里扭头看到过它们，结痂让他瘙痒难忍，即将痊愈之前的伤口愈合总是漫长而难熬，就像……闵玧其说不出来，他词汇量本来就不丰富，何况他有被酒精麻痹过的迟钝神经。他什么都感知不了了，他只能撕掉日历，感叹假期到此结束。<br/>闵玧其从来不是拯救者，他没有牺牲的勇气，也没有善心。他盯着天花板的裂缝想，他充其量不过是一场谋杀的帮凶。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>